I Dare You To Love Me
by MelBenaimMyles
Summary: Un bureau remplit de Lys, une Kara trop naïve et une Alex qui se doit de lui ouvrir les yeux...


_**Bonjour !**_

 _ **On ne m'arrête plus aujourd'hui.**_

 _ **Après un chapitre de Christmas Spirit, l'OS sur de la Saint-Valentin, voici un OS que j'ai commencé à écrire après le 2x12.**_

 _ **En faites j'ai vu quelqu'un sur Twitter dire que les fleurs que Kara a reçu pourraient être des Lys et mon cerveau fatigué a fait le reste du travail.**_

 _ **J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture !**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Kara Danvers était plutôt fière d'elle.**_

 _ **Elle avait réussit à prouver que Lena n'était pas le mal incarné comme le reste de la famille Luthor et elle était même arrivée à temps pour la sauver d'une mort certaine.**_

 _ **Et pour couronner le tout, elle avait même pu rabattre le**_ _**caquet de Snapper et James, ce qui n'était pas rien.**_

 _ **Elle respectait beaucoup Snapper Carr en tant que journaliste, mais il fallait avouer qu'il était vraiment un sale con arrogant quand il s'y mettait et James aussi en faites.**_

 _ **Entrant dans son bureau dans lequel elle comptait bien manger ses Potstickers de la victoire, Kara fut surprise de sentir une odeur forte venant de son bureau.**_

 _ **Pas une odeur désagréable, loin de là, mais une odeur… De fleurs ?**_

 _ **Détachant son regard de ses Potstickers,**_ _**la jeune femme faillit les laisser tomber en voyant son bureau au complet, crouler sous des centaines… De lys ?**_

 _ **Fronçant les sourcils, Kara posa son sac contenant sa précieuse nourriture sur son siège de bureau, le seul endroit qui n'était pas recouvert de fleurs blanches, avant de partir à la recherche d'une carte, ou quelque chose qui lui permettrait de savoir qui était responsable de tout ça.**_

 _ **Avisant un petit papier de couleur bordeaux sur son bureau, la jeune femme s'empressa de le prendre, le lisant avec tout autant de rapidité.**_

 _"Merci pour toujours croire en moi quand le_ _reste du monde, y compris moi-même, doute de ce que je suis capable d'accomplir._

 _-Lena"_

 _ **Le message était court mais mignon et il fit sourire Kara.**_

 _ **Elle était réellement heureuse de n'avoir jamais cessé de croire en Lena, de ne pas avoir laissé ses amis et sa famille l'influencer.**_

 _ **La**_ _**dirigeante de L Corp était une bonne personne et elle ne cesserait jamais de croire en elle, peu importe ce que tout le monde dirait, elle n'était pas sa famille, elle était sa propre personne, son propre héro.**_

 _ **Attrapant son téléphone, Kara prit une photo d'ensemble de son bureau, avant de l'envoyer à sa sœur.**_

 _"Tu vois, je t'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas méchante._

 _Elle est même super adorable si tu veux mon avis. -Kara"_

 _ **La réponse de sa sœur ne tarda pas arriver, sous la forme de question.**_

 _"Est-ce que c'est ton bureau ?_

 _Est-ce que c'est des Lys ? -Alex"_

 _ **Et un nouveau message était arrivé quelques secondes après, apportant son nouveau lot de questions…**_

 _"Quand tu dis "elle", tu parles de Lena Luthor ?_

 _Tu sais ce que ça signifie non ? -Alex"_

 _ **Et un troisième message n'avait pas tardé à suivre, faisant soupirer Kara.**_

 _"Oh mon Dieu, tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire… -Alex"_

 _"Si tu me laissais le temps de répondre Alexandra… -Kara"_

 _"Pardon… Mais ça ne change rien au faites que tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire ! -Alex"_

 _"Ca veut dire qu'elle me remercie, je ne vois pas ce que tu peux voir d'autre dans des fleurs… -Kara"_

 _"Ce n'est pas n'importe qu'elle fleurs -Alex"_

 _"Tu sais quoi, se soir nous faisons une soirée pyjama._

 _J'ai le film et le pop-corn, je dois te montrer un film ! -Alex"._

 _ **Kara ne disait jamais non à une soirée pyjama avec sa sœur, c'est pour cela qu'elle ne chercha même pas à réfléchir plus et envoya en réponse un simple.**_

 _"Ok. -Kara"_

 _ **Puis elle tenta de se mettre au travail tout en mangeant ses potstickers, non sans avoir envoyé un message de remerciement à Lena pour avoir remplit son bureau de fleurs…**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Kara avait tellement travaillée d'arrache-pied pour terminer son article sur Lena à temps pour la publication du lendemain, qu'il fut rapidement l'heure de retrouver sa sœur pour leur soirée film et pop-corn.**_

 _ **La jeune femme avait hâte de savoir ce que sa sœur lui avait préparé comme film, et surtout de savoir pourquoi sa sœur semblait être si enthousiaste pour des Lys...**_

 _ **Certes, elles étaient très belles, mais tout de même, c'était des fleurs de remerciement, qu'est-ce que cela pourrait-être d'autre ?**_

 _ **Attrapant l'un des bouquets de Lys, Kara quitta rapidement son bureau, saluant ses collègues du mieux qu'elle le pouvait tout en tenant sa précieuse cargaison contre elle.**_

 _ **Arrivée dehors, la Kryptonienne se changea dans son costume de Supergirl, avant de s'envoler, tenant toujours son bouquet contre elle, rejoignant à la hâte l'appartement de sa sœur.**_

\- Hey Alex ! _**Lança-t-elle en entrant par la fenêtre laissée ouverte spécialement pour elle**_ , j'espère que tu as beaucoup de pop-corn, parce que je meurs de faim, je n'ai mangé qu'une cinquantaine de potstickers depuis ce matin.

\- J'ai ce qu'il faut et les pizzas sont en route. Le film et moi n'attendions que toi !

\- Super !

 _ **Se laissant tomber sur le canapé, Kara laissa Alex s'installer à ses côtés, attrapant sa télécommande pour lancer Netflix et le film qu'elle comptait montrer à sa sœur : "Imagine Me & You".**_

\- De quoi ça parle ?

\- Tu verras bien… Maintenant tais toi et écoute bien, tu as besoin d'apprendre certaines choses… Oh et surtout, regarde bien, ne loupe aucun détail !

 _ **Et c'est ce que Kara avait fait.**_

 _ **Elle avait vu le premier regard entre Rachel et Luce.**_

 _ **Elle avait vu Luce tomber amoureuse de Rachel et Rachel tomber amoureuse de Luce sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.**_

 _ **Elle avait entendu Rachel demander la signification de la Lys, sa fleur préférée et elle avait entendu la réponse.**_

 _"Je te défis de m'aimer…"_

 _ **Je te défis de m'aimer…**_

 _ **Et ça avait fait tilt, les fleurs n'étaient pas juste des fleurs…**_

 _ **Les yeux verts de Lena ne**_ _**la voyaient pas comme une amie…**_

 _ **Ses sourires n'étaient pas de simples sourire et quand elle mordait sa lèvre inférieur…**_

 _ **Lena ne lui avait pas envoyé ses fleurs comme un simple cadeau de remerciement, il y avait un message derrière elle, il y avait un message derrière chacun de ses gestes.**_

 _ **Je te défis de m'aimer…**_

\- Il faut que j'y aille Alex, merci pour le film, c'était vraiment très instructif !

 _ **Et elle avait quitté l'appartement, avant même que sa sœur n'ait eu le temps de répondre.**_

 _ **Elle avait un défi à relever…**_

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Lena était assise à son**_ _**bureau, son ordinateur portable ouvert devant elle, une paire de lunette de vue sur son nez, elle était arrivée à une heure ou elle ne supportait plus ses lentilles…**_

 _ **Et de toute façon, elle était seule dans le bâtiment, personne ne risquait de la voir avec ses…**_

\- Lena ?

 _ **Personne sauf Kara Danvers visiblement.**_

 _ **Levant le regard de son ordinateur, aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait, Lena laissa un sourire s'installer sur son visage.**_

\- Kara ! Visite surprise à L Corp ?

 _ **La réplique eu le mérite de faire rire doucement la jeune journaliste, qui se revoyait dire plus**_ _**ou moins la même chose il y a quelques semaines.**_

\- Je suis venue pour te voir en faites.

 _ **Un léger rire amusé sortit à son tour d'entre les lèvres de Lena, avant qu'elle fasse le tour de son bureau, se rapprochant dangereusement de son amie.**_

\- Tu n'es pas ici pour m'inviter à une fête n'est-ce pas ?

\- Non, désolée, je vais m'éloigner du script à petit peu.

\- Je t'en pris, fait toi plaisir, _**rétorqua-t-elle en arquant l'un de ses sourcils, provoquant une légère rougeur sur les joues de la journaliste.**_

\- Ma sœur m'a fait regarder un film se soir… Enfin, je ne l'ai pas vraiment terminé, juste le temps de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait que je comprenne… Que je réalise… Les fleurs…

\- Kara, je ne comprends pas ce que tu essayes de me dire là.

 _ **Habituellement, Lena adorait entendre Kara bredouiller et partir dans des envolées lyrics, mais voir la confusion inscrite ainsi sur les traits de son amie lui donnait envie de l'arrêter, de la faire se calmer.**_

 _ **Attrapant sa main, Lena la traina jusqu'au canapé, la faisant s'y asseoir avec autorité, avant de commencer à tracer de légers cercles apaisant sur la main qu'elle tenait toujours dans la sienne.**_

\- Je t'écoute maintenant, essaye juste de faire une phrase complète et compréhensible.

\- Imagine Me & You…, _**souffla alors Kara, ses yeux ne quittant pas du regard sa main jointe à celle de Lena.**_

\- Oh…

\- Ouai… Alex me la fait regarder, après que je lui ai envoyé une photo de mon bureau… Je voulais qu'elle voie à quel point tu es gentille, que tu n'es en aucun point comme le reste de ta famille… Mais tout ce qu'elle a vu c'est la sorte de fleur que tu m'as envoyée et leur signification…. Et… Est-ce que le film a raison ?

 _ **Lena sentait son cœur battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine.**_

 _ **Quand elle avait décidé d'envoyer des fleurs à Kara pour la remercier, elle avait d'abord pensée aux Plumerias, ses fleurs qu'elles aimaient toutes les deux et puis elle avait vu ses Lys et elle n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.**_

 _ **Elle avait eu besoin de savoir qu'elle n'était pas la seule à ressentir tout ça, toutes ses émotions qui lui faisaient peur la plupart du temps.**_

\- Qu'as-tu envie d'entendre ? Un mensonge ou la vérité ?

\- La vérité bien entendu.

"La vérité, bien entendu"…

 _ **Comme si c'était logique, alors que ça ne l'était pas, beaucoup de personnes préféraient un mensonge que la vérité, c'était plus simple, moins prise de tête, surtout dans le monde qu'elle fréquentait.**_

 _ **Mais Kara était différente, elle était droite, douce et elle voyait le bon en tout le monde.**_

\- Demande moi ce que veulent dire les Lys, _**souffla alors Lena, sentant son cœur battre à la chamade dans sa poitrine.**_

\- Que veulent dire les Lys ?

\- Je te défie de m'aimer, _**murmura la chef d'entreprise, plongeant ses yeux verts dans ceux océans de son amie.**_

 _ **Souriant doucement, Kara hocha de la tête, avant de se pencher, posant ses lèvres sur celles peintes de rouge de la plus jeune des Luthor, sa main libre venant se placer sur sa nuque, afin d'approfondir le baiser.**_

\- Défi accepté…

 _ **KD/LL**_

 _ **Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé cet OS, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me donner votre avis !**_

 _ **On se retrouve Samedi prochain pour la suite de Christmas Spirit.**_

 _ **MelBenaimMyles.**_


End file.
